The Guardian
by SoulDefender
Summary: The story of a wandering soul in Soul Society. He doesn't have a name, he doesn't have a home. What he does have is a zanpakuto and an instinctive desire to protect everyone. This is my first fanfic and it's OC-centric, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a fan-fiction, I hope you enjoy it. A few important details: Our story begins pre-canon, it is OC-centric, and I don't know any Japanese, so anything in Japanese is the result of using a translator tool.**_

_**Oh, and obviously, I don't own Bleach.**_

**Chapter 1: The Wanderer**

"Stop! Please! You've already taken everything we have! I have nothing left. Please, just leave me alone!"

Meanwhile, in the shade of a nearby tree, a man begins to wake up from his nap at the sound of a woman's cries for mercy. 'Damn it all. Just when I finally get a chance to catch a few winks. Oh well, no rest for the weary.' _'Please. Like you'd ever miss a chance to show off.'_ 'Yeah yeah. We both know you'd never let me hear the end of it if I could help but didn't.' _'True. Sounds like common street punks though. You shouldn't even need me for this one.' _'Don't kid yourself, old man. We both know how much fun it is to see how they react to me having a zanpakuto. Even if I don't use you for the fight, we may be able to avoid a conflict altogether if they see you.' _'Good thinking. I doubt they'll be dumb enough to mistake you for a real shinigami, but it's worth a shot. Better get to work.' _"Hey ma'am, you have any more of those rice…" He trailed off, feigning shock at the scene in front of him. Sure enough, three street punks had pretty well trashed the little store and were now threatening the young woman working the counter.

"Just turn around and go, stupid. This doesn't concern you." Street punk number 1, apparently the leader, said.

"Come on guys, this place has the best rice balls in all of Rukongai! I can't just leave and let you ruin the place."

"You better, or else we'll make sure never eat another rice ball again." Street punk number 2, apparently the brains of the outfit.

"Ah, come on guys. There has to be some kind of compromise we can make here. How about this, you apologize to the lady and leave, promising never to come back here, and I leave my buddy here," at this point, the stranger turns slightly to the side, revealing a zanpakuto strapped to his hip, "in his sheath, and you guys get to walk away."

"Oh shit boss, it's a shinigami! Maybe we should just go." Street punk number 3, apparently the obligatory wimp and hanger on in the group.

"You idiot, it's a bluff! He's not even in the uniform. He's probably just an academy drop out who can't even swing his sword."

"Ah man, I knew it couldn't go that smooth. You caught me, I'm not a shinigami. But still, do you really wanna take the chance? What if I do know how to handle a sword? Or worse yet, what if I'm right and you pansies are picking on this lady cuz you're so damn weak I won't even need my sword?"

"I've had enough, shut this guy up."

The stranger just let out a sigh as two of the three punks charged him, each wielding a dagger sized blade. Meanwhile, the woman, terrified of what was about to happen, closed her eyes. All she heard was the dull thud of bodies hitting the floor, and then she opened her eyes when she heard metal hit the floor near her, just in time to see the man who'd been threatening her staring dumbfounded, his own blade now on the floor. When she looked around, she saw the two other street punks unconscious in a heap on the floor, and the leader dropped to his knees begging for mercy. When the stranger approached, with a soft, gentle smile, of all things, on his face, she couldn't help but wonder who the heck this was. Then, her eyes snapped back to attention as the leader of the punks grabbed for his knife again, hoping to catch him off guard. Just as she was about to screech out a warning, she saw the strangers face fall from a smile to a sad frown before he grabbed the man's wrist which held the knife. "You know, I really hate violence. I was planning to just lecture you a little bit about picking on those weaker than you and then letting you go. Oh well, I guess I have no choice." At this, the stranger reached to his zanpakuto, unsheathed it, and in one fluid motion brought it down on the back of the leader's neck. The woman slammed her eyes shut again, and when she heard another body drop to the floor, she felt ill at the thought of what she would see when she opened her eyes. "It's ok, you can open your eyes now." came a soothing, reassuring voice. As she slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't contain her shock upon seeing the leader unconscious, but still intact and not bleeding. She turned to the stranger, her face full of questions. "Yeah yeah, I know. But I wasn't kidding when I said I hate violence. Here, take a look at my sword and tell me if you notice anything about it." She was shocked by what she saw. Sure enough, the blade looked like a normal katana, but there was one major difference. There was no edge to the sword. Other than the top four inches of his thirty inch blade, which was clearly sharpened, the rest of the blade was a dull piece of unfinished metal.

"But…why? Why have a sword without an edge?"

"People need protecting, and I can't very well expect to keep anyone safe without a weapon, but at the same time, I have no desire to kill if it can be avoided, so this design let's me have the best of both worlds. Anyway, sorry I didn't get here in time to keep them from trashing the place. See ya around."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Hmm…East, I think."

'East he thinks? Great, every girls dream, I get saved by a kind hearted gentleman, and it turns out he's an idiot!' "Before you go, what's your name?"

"I don't really know." The stranger looked to her with a smile, and continued, "When I woke up in Soul Society, I had already forgotten. No big loss, though. I mean, it's really kind of freeing, not having anything you have to answer to, ya know? Well, it's been fun. Maybe I'll see you again on my next trip thru."

"Wait! You saved my life, there has to be some name for my savior, right?"

Without turning around, he just hollered over his shoulder, "Well, a friend of mine started calling me Kakumau a few years back, but mostly, people just call me 'Wanderer', and that's good enough for me."

All she could do was watch him leave as hundreds of questions went through her head, all of them going unasked, and knowing that they'd probably never have been answered anyways. The one that kept coming up over and over as he disappeared beyond the horizon, though, was 'I wonder if I'll ever see him again?'

'_Kakumau?'_

'Yeah Kishin?'

'_How long you plan on just wandering around? A person is not a solitary creature, you know.'_

'You make it sound like I'm alone. We've made quite a few friends on our journeys, and besides, I have you, old man. I haven't been alone in years.'

'_The bond between us is different. You know that isn't what I'm talking about. As for the friends we've made, no, you've made acquaintances. Friendship takes time, and you never stick around long enough to get to know them, and certainly not enough for them to know you.'_

'We've had this conversation before, Kishin. The shinigami know we're out here, and are probably looking for us. Staying in one spot too long puts us, and possibly the people there, in danger. Secondly, if I stay in one part of Rukongai, I'm neglecting the other 79 districts. A true guardian can't play favorites.'

'_Why avoid the shinigami?'_

'Damn it old man! You know the answer to that. They'd either put me in prison for violating one of their millions of laws or try to make me join them. It's a no-win situation for us.'

'_Like being a true shinigami would be so bad. They could train you. You are strong, but there is only so much I can do for you as your zanpakuto. You need real training in kido and someone to spar with for both hand to hand and sword combat.'_

'Kishin, please, you know I don't want my strength to belong to someone else. To be a guardian, I need to be able to act without waiting for orders or approval.'

'_One of your most admirable traits is your desire to protect others, but you forget one of the most important requirements of the guardian. The guardian must be a person. You can't deny your humanity, or else you will, over time, lose your connection with what you seek to guard. You are not above or separate from those you protect, you are one of them. Keep that in mind when you wander.'_

'You're right. I will consider that, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to stop wandering yet. And it certainly doesn't mean I'm going to be a shinigami.'

'_By the way, you did well back there kid.'_

'Hah! Thanks old man. I learned from the best.'

_**Alright, if you read this, thanks already. At the risk of seeming ungrateful, if you could do me a favor and review, I'd appreciate it. If it sucked, that's fine, but let me know why it sucked and what I can do better in the future. If you liked it, awesome! But let me know why you liked it, what you want to see more of, and what I could stand to work on a bit more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 2: The Bar and the Brutes**

It was just another day in the 18th district of Western Rukongai for Rojim. Like most days, he had started working shortly after the sun came up, and now in the middle of the afternoon, he was finally almost done. Not that he minded a long day's work, but it was frustrating knowing that this was all just prep work for his real job. Still, when Rojim looked at the nearly repaired Running Ronin, he couldn't hold back a smug sense of self-satisfaction at his handiwork. The first time he'd been forced to repair the place, it had looked like hell. Over the past couple years of constant practice, he had developed into a true handyman. There was very little he couldn't repair, or make if the original was beyond fixing. Not so long ago, the Running Ronin had been a fairly calm, small time operation serving sake and food to the locals. It wasn't anything big, but Rojim had been content. He made enough to get by on, and had a nice little apartment above the bar with a second apartment that he would rent out like a hotel room to people passing through. Then _he_ came through. At first, Rojim was ecstatic. The idea of a shinigami, and a seated officer, no less, coming to his bar was beyond his wildest dreams. The man may not have been rich by shinigami standards, but compared to what most of the locals could afford, he was spending money like crazy. Rojim kept the sake flowing, and by the end of the night, he had become rather friendly with the shinigami. He was a bald man with odd makeup under his eyes, and he told Rojim his name was Ikkaku, the third seat of the 11th Division. Rojim ate up the stories of Ikkaku's battles with hollows, his sparring sessions with other shinigami, specifically his captain, a Zaraki Kenpachi, and even gave Ikkaku a couple drinks for free over the course of the night. By the time Ikkaku left, Rojim had already made as much that night as a normal week would bring in, and so he was even more excited when Ikkaku promised to bring his friends back next time. If only he'd known…

-Flashback-

Ikkaku was better than his word. Not more than a week later, Ikkaku came back with 13 members of his squad, and Rojim couldn't prevent a small amount of drool from escaping the corner of his mouth when they all started ordering food and drinks. Everything was going great for the first couple hours. Sure, they were a bit, well, enthusiastic, but these were distinguished members of Soul Society. They wouldn't go too far. Then all hell broke loose when two of the shinigami bumped into each other, causing one to spill his sake. Soon it turned into a shouting match, followed by shoves, and, at the encouragement of Ikkaku and the other members of the squad, the two decided to settle things with their zanpakuto. All Rojim could do was hide behind the bar and listen as others got so worked up watching the original fight that they just had to have one of their own. Soon the bar sounded, and looked, like an active war zone. It wasn't until a few hours later that things were quiet enough for Rojim to feel comfortable looking over the bar. He couldn't believe what he saw, men lying all over the place, covered in cuts, the floor and walls covered in blood. Well, three walls covered in blood, the fourth wall was essentially nothing more than splinters remaining from the many swords and bodies to be sent through it. Just when he was about to pass out from shock and terror, Ikkaku reentered the bar, a few bruises and scrapes, but clearly one of the winners from the battle. Rojim wanted desperately to yell at Ikkaku, to give him a piece of his mind for destroying his business and his home, but in his current state, could only get out a single question. "What…the…HELL!?!?!?!"

After laughing at the mixture of anger and shock evident in the barkeep's face and voice, Ikkaku regained his composure. "Heh, sorry buddy. We tend to get a little carried away from time to time."

"A little carried away?! You've ruined me you bastard! This is my livelihood and my home, you ass! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Relax. It's not like we aren't going to pay you. Yeah, for the damages too. Here, this oughta cover it." With that, Ikkaku dropped a bag with more money than Rojim had ever imagined in front of him. "Now, if it's ok with you, I'm gonna get these guys back to the barracks. If you can have the place up and running again, we'll be back with more money in a couple of days."

-End Flashback-

Rojim had actually come to like the guys in the 11th after a while. Sure, they were brutes and more destructive than he believed humans were capable of, but they were great customers. They always paid, and generally overpaid for the repairs. On the other hand, being up until the early hours of the morning everyday serving booze and then having to spend the entire next day outside under the hot sun rebuilding his bar was getting damn tiring. If he only had a way of keeping them from destroying the bar without banning them from the place, he'd have it made. Finally snapping out of his day dream, and realizing the sun was fading to nothing more than a few bits of pink and orange on the distant horizon, Rojim went inside to get ready, just in case the guys came back again tonight.

"Sir, you ok? Hello?"

The concerned voice shook Rojim from his sleep. After wiping the drool from his mouth and looking around, he knew what had happened. Sleep deprivation won out, he had fallen asleep at the bar with there being no customers tonight. Now he took a minute to look at who had woken him. There in front of him was a man about 6' tall, with a muscular build in a white zipper vest that was zipped all the way up to just beneath his chin, and silver eyes that looked him over with genuine concern. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Can I get you anything?"

After getting this response from the barkeep, the man's face softened into a gentle, relaxed smile. "How 'bout an order of rice and beef and some conversation?"

"I'll get the food right up for ya. When I get done cooking, I'll start working on the conversation." Now that he was a bit further from the stranger, he noticed something that he had missed from his previous angle. "Hey, is that a zanpakuto? Are you a shinigami?"

The man cringed a bit at the question, but quickly regained his smile and said, "A zanpakuto? Nah, just a sword, I'm afraid. And no, I'm no shinigami, just a wanderer." Rojim decided not to push the issue, and instead focused on his cooking. A few minutes later, he brought out the food.

"Alright, here's the meal, and now for the conversation. Guess I'll start it up. My name's Rojim, I'm the owner and lone employee of the Running Ronin. How 'bout you? What's your story?"

"Well, as far as a name goes, I don't really have one. Most people just call me 'Wanderer', which is actually what made me stop here at the Ronin. As for what I do, well, it's basically the same as the first one. I don't have a set job, I just kind of roam around and do what I have to do to get a meal."

"What? Are you a mercenary or something? Just roaming Rukongai selling your sword?" The stranger laughed hysterically at the question, making Rojim more than slightly nervous. "What's so funny?"

The Wanderer kept laughing, and removed his sword from his side, while still in its sheath, set it on the counter and said, "Go ahead, look at that sword."

Rojim nervously removed the sword and gasped audibly. "There's hardly any blade?"

"Exactly!" he said with a chuckle. "Nobody would hire a mercenary with a sword that makes a kill so difficult. The sword is purely for defense."

Now getting the joke, Rojim chuckled as well before the two settled into pleasant conversation about everything and nothing. Rojim talked about some of the weird customers he had encountered, and the Wanderer shared a few stories about the outer districts of Rukongai. Eventually, as the night was winding down, the Wanderer paid his bill and headed for the door, when Rojim stopped him. "You being a wanderer, I don't suppose you have a place to stay, do you?"

"Nah, I normally get by pretty nicely in a tree or under the stars."

"I've got an extra apartment if you wanted to rent it."

"I appreciate it, but I don't have enough money to pay rent."

"I'll tell ya what, you give me a name better than this 'Wanderer' crap and help me out with some maintenance tomorrow, and we'll call it even."

"Kakumau. Kakumau Konrinzai." he said with a smirk.

"Shield for all? That's your name?" said a confused Rojim.

"I know, I know, it's cheesy, but a friend of mine gave it to me, and to be honest," he continued with a big, yet genuine, smile, "I really like it."

"Alright, fair enough. I'm the one who said Wanderer wasn't gonna cut it. I'll show you to your room, Kakumau."

The next day was some of the most intense labor Kakumau had ever experienced. Apparently, Rojim was convinced a hurricane was going to be coming through soon, since he had Kakumau installing metal braces on every load bearing part of the Ronin. After a solid ten hours of this, Kakumau saw Rojim returning from his trip to the store, his arms and back completely loaded down with bottle after bottle of sake. After helping Rojim unload his supplies, he couldn't contain his curiosity. "Ok, what's going on? Nothing personal, but based on last night, I find it hard to believe that you need that much sake. And what's with the fortifications? You expecting a natural disaster?"

"Not a natural one, no," he answered with a smirk. "You see, the fact that last night was slow guarantees tonight will be a mad house. Those guys never stay away two days in a row."

"Those guys?" Kakumau asked with noticeable concern in his voice.

"Yeah, some shinigami from the 11th squad. I make a mint off of them, but they always trash the place. Normally, since I'm on my own, I don't have time after basic repairs to really build the place up, but with you helping today, it shouldn't be a problem."

'Shit. Shinigami? What now old man?'

'_Relax Kakumau. Thank Rojim, and leave before they get here.'_

'Thank goodness you're here, Kishin. I nearly panicked over nothing.' "Hey, Rojim, thanks for letting me use your apartment last night. I've gotta get going, but hopefully I'll see you again on my next trip through."

"Going? Are you out of your mind? After all that work, you have to let me feed you at least."

"That's ok, I've really got to…", but before he could even finish the sentence, he was interrupted by a certain bald shinigami and his group of friends.

"Yo, Rojim! We're back! Place looks pretty good, too. Who's the new guy?"

"Hey Ikkaku. This is Kakumau, and helped me get this place set to hopefully take the beating you guys always deliver."

"Oh yeah? We'll put it to the test later, I'm sure. In the meantime, let's get the sake going here, Rojim!"

"I'm on it. Hey, Kakumau, grab a seat at the bar, I'll get you some dinner before you leave."

At this point, Ikkaku finally took a good look at the new guy. 'Looks like a tough guy. Wait a sec, is that a…' "Hey, Kakumau, isn't it? Mind telling me why you have a zanpakuto?"

'Well, it worked once, let's hope it does again.' "Zanpakuto? You got it all wrong. This is just a normal sword, see?" With this he drew Kishin and showed the blade to Ikkaku. "Would a zanpakuto have so little edge to it? This sword is purely for defensive purposes."

"Well then, let's see what it can do to defend." In an instant, Ikkaku drew his own blade and launched himself at Kakumau with his blade aimed at the man's throat. At the last possible instant, Kakumau deflected the attack and jumped out through the door. Once he did, he realized his mistake. He was now in the middle of a circle of 12 shinigami, all grinning as they drew their swords.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I still don't own Bleach._**

**Chapter 3: Kakumau's Test**

"Well then, let's see what it can do to defend." In an instant, Ikkaku drew his own blade and launched himself at Kakumau with his blade aimed at the man's throat. At the last possible instant, Kakumau deflected the attack and jumped out through the door. Once he did, he realized his mistake. He was now in the middle of a circle of 12 shinigami, all grinning as they drew their swords.

"Come on, is there really any need for this fight? Why don't you guys go drink, and I'll be on my way? It's a win-win."

"Sorry pal, but this is the 11th division you're dealing with." He turned to see Ikkaku at the door, his katana resting on his shoulder. "Testing your strength against your opponent is reason enough to fight. Don't worry about them, though. One of the rules in the 11th division is that all fights are one on one."

"So, there's no way to avoid this then?"

"No way, it's been way too long since my last fight. I just hope you aren't a waste of my time."

Kakumau sighed and said, "I hate violence. If we really have to fight, would you mind at least telling me your rank? I'd kind of like to gauge my own strength as well."

"Gladly. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, the third seat in Zaraki Kenpachi's 11th division."

'Crap, a third seat. I'm guessing there's no reason to hold back on this one. You agree?'

'_Hold back a little. Give him a good fight, but lose. If you win, they'll view you as a threat and send even more powerful shinigami after us, most likely with permission to kill.'_

'Throw the fight? Damn, are you sure?'

'_Yes. It's time you stopped wandering anyway. This is the best way to get you into Seireitei. Release your shikai to peak his curiosity, but make sure not to win._

'Fine. But we're having a rematch with him afterwards.' "Save them all, Kishin Hogosha!"

'How the hell does some random soul learn shikai? Oh well, this should be fun!' Then Ikkaku's eyes widened in surprise before becoming disappointed. Looking at the newly released zanpakuto, he saw that it had reduced in size from 30" to 15", and beyond that, it no longer had an edge at all. It was a steel cylinder with a large spike at the tip. The hand guard had extended up along the cylinder, forming a catch clearly intended for trapping and disarming an opponent's sword. Now Ikkaku was pissed. "You're kidding me, right? Your shikai is a jutte? How the hell am I supposed to have any fun in this fight?"

Kakumau simply shrugged, "Sorry, but it's like I said, I hate violence. But, for what it's worth," as a smile spread across his face, "I'll try to keep it from being too boring for you." With that, he charged at Ikkaku, jumping over him just before he struck, intending to get behind him and knock him out with a quick blow to the back of his head. Just as he went to deliver the knockout, however, Ikkaku drove his sheath into Kakumau's ribs and tossed him to the side.

"So far, you seem like a waste of time."

"Crap. That hurt. Guess that's what I get for thinking I'd get the drop on a third seat with a stunt like that. Oh well."

"Hn. At least you can take a hit. Let's see how well this sword of yours actually does on the defensive!" Now it was Ikkaku's turn to attack, he swung his sword at Kakumau's feet, though it was easily dodged when he leapt into the air. Ikkaku just smiled as his other hand brought his sheath around and connected with his head, sending him crashing to the ground again. In an instant, though, he was up again, shaking his head with a small smirk.

"Damn, it's been a long time since I've been thrashed like this. Most opponents I've faced are too stupid to use their sheath like that. You're good."

"Heh, thanks. You're tough, but being a good punching bag is about the best I can say for you at this point." Ikkaku went at him again, but this time, Kakumau was ready. When Ikkaku swung his blade at his chest, rather than dodging, he caught the blade in his catch and redirected the sword's point into the dirt, where it stuck. As Ikkaku swung his sheath, he was stunned to see Kakumau catch it in his hand and instantly stop its momentum. With Ikkaku's sword still in the dirt, Kakumau brought his sword, hilt first, into Ikkaku's chin, sending the third seat into the air. Ikkaku, though, managed to hold onto his own sword, and while being knocked backwards still managed swing the blade and make a decent gash in Kakumau's left bicep. Ikkaku landed on his feet before charging again. When he was only a couple steps away, he leapt into the air and swung down full force. Kakumau blocked the attack with Kishin and said, "Torubatsu!"

"Heh, is that a bluff? Nothing happened!" he said after jumping back a couple steps.

Kakumau just looked at him with a knowing grin, pointed his jutte at Ikkaku's shoulder and said, "Isshiwomukuiru." As soon as he said this, Ikkaku grimaced as he felt a blade slice down into his shoulder, stopping at the bone.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was your attack. Kishin here has a real knack for turning an opponent's strength against him. Anything I block with Kishin I can redirect at an opponent. Torubatsu literally takes your attack, and Isshiwomukuiru gives it back to you, if you will."

"Heh, not bad. Maybe you are more than just a good punching bag after all. But with no attack of your own, you don't stand a chance." Ikkaku then stood up straight and held the hilt of his sword and his sheath together and smirked. "After all, what kind of third seat can't release a shikai? Grow, Houzukimaru!"

'Damn. Guess we should have seen this coming, huh?'

'_Yes, it was obvious he wasn't taking us seriously using his unreleased sword. Be careful, I don't know what it is, but something about that blade is different than it appears.'_

'Alright, thanks for the heads up.' "I guess this means you decided I'm worth your time after all, eh?"

"Heh, not really. I just need to hurry this up so I can get back to the real reason I came here, sake."

With that, Ikkaku charged at Kakumau with his yari and began alternating between thrusts and slashes, driving Kakumau further and further back. 'Damn it, all I can do is block. I have to disarm him somehow. He's too good with a blade, I don't even have an opportunity to use Torubatsu at this pace.' On Ikkaku's next slash, Kakumau managed to use his catch and trap the blade. As he attempted to twist the blade out of Ikkaku's hand, he finally understood what Kishin had tried to warn him about. Ikkaku's sword became a three sectioned staff connected by chain, allowing him to easily remove his blade from the catch and simultaneously hit the shocked Kakumau in the temple with the third section. As Kakumau was blacking out, the last thing he heard was Ikkaku saying, "Take his sword and him back to Seireitei. He's probably the one the captains have been looking for, let them figure out what to do with him."

'Well old man, guess you win. Looks like I'm done wandering, eh?' Then everything went black.

When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he noticed was that, aside from a splitting headache, he seemed to be uninjured. After taking some time to examine his surroundings, he noticed that he was in a bed in a whitewashed room. Combining that with the fact that his wounds had been treated, he assumed he was in some kind of hospital. What really shocked him, though, was seeing Kishin sitting in a chair at his bedside. 'Wow, I can't believe this. They treated my injuries and let me keep my zanpakuto? I guess that rules out imprisonment.'

'_Don't be too sure. They've certainly been taking care of you, but they have armed guards at the door and more watching your window.'_

"Crap. Guess that means I'm stuck here."

"I hope it's not too unpleasant a situation. We do try to make stays as pleasant as possible."

Kakumau nearly leapt through the ceiling at hearing the voice come from behind him. With his heart beating a mile a minute, he turned to see who the voice came from. He began to regain his composure when he saw a woman with long black hair braided in front of her and a soft, comforting smile. While he was calmer than before, he couldn't his eyes from widening a little when he realized she was in the same shinigami uniform as Ikkaku, complete with a zanpakuto. The only difference in clothing being a white coat she wore over her uniform which, if Kakumau remembered correctly, meant she was a captain.

"I am Retsu Unohana, and I am the captain of the fourth division. And you are?"

"My apologies, Captain Unohana," he said with a nervous bow, "I am Kakumau Konrinzai. I am also more than slightly confused as to my situation."

"That is understandable. I cannot tell you everything I'm sure you'd like to know, but I will try to explain what I can. You see, it is almost unheard of for a soul with no training at the Shinigami Academy to be able to materialize a zanpakuto, and it is even more unbelievable that one managed to achieve shikai. As such, when third seat Ikkaku encountered you and defeated you, you were brought to Seireitei to meet with the captains. Once you have recovered your strength, that is."

"I see. Until then, I assume I'm not to leave my room, and I'm guessing I won't be having much interaction with others."

"Unfortunately, yes. I will be placing a barrier kido on the room when I leave which will make it impossible for you to leave, and other than someone bringing in meals to you, you will not even see anyone until the Captain Commander is ready to question you."

"Thank you very much, Captain. I appreciate your help treating my injuries and your honesty with regards to my situation. I will try not to be too much of a headache for you."

"You are welcome, Mr. Konrinzai. Your cooperation is appreciated. I will inform the Captain Commander that you are awake. Please be prepared to meet with him and the other captains, as I do not know when he will summon you."

"Of course, Captain Unohana. And again, thank you."

With a small smile, Unohana left the room leaving Kakumau alone with his thoughts.

'Well, what do you think?'

'_I think this meeting will determine our fate.'_

'I know that much. I meant, how do you think we should approach this?'

'_Don't make enemies if you can avoid it. Be honest with them, as you are completely unskilled in deception. That Captain Unohana seems like an excellent person to have as an ally. She was very gentle, but at the same time she radiated strength. If you have an opportunity, I would seek her council.'_

'Yeah, she was gentle because she could be, no doubt about it. Only a moron wouldn't recognize the power with her presence. But is it really wise to treat her like an ally? After all, we don't know whether or not everything I say will be taken directly to this Captain Commander. Just because I'm no good at deception doesn't mean she couldn't be.'

'_True. But since you will have no choice but to be honest with the captains anyway, you run little risk in revealing things to her in advance. Besides, even you don't believe what you just said about her deceiving you. There was no malice or indication of anything hidden in your conversation.'_

Just then there was a knock at the door, followed by a familiar voice, "Yo, punching bag? Ready for the meeting?"

'Well that didn't take long.' "That you, Ikkaku?"

Just then the door opened revealing two familiar faces. "Ah, and hello again, Captain Unohana. I take it this is my armed escort to the meeting?"

Unohana answered with a smile, though it seemed slightly sad, "I'm afraid so, Mr. Konrinzai. While I do not believe you would attempt anything, we must be cautious."

"That's why I'm here, to kick your ass again if you try anything stupid."

"I understand. Please, Captain Unohana, it feels odd having a captain refer to me so formally. If you don't mind, I'd prefer you call me Kakumau. And as for you, Ikkaku, you beat me, but don't let it go to your head. After all, next time we fight, your staff won't catch me off guard."

"Heh, losers always make lame excuses."

"Kakumau, Ikkaku, I'd appreciate it if you didn't cause a ruckus in my barracks. We can't keep the Captain Commander waiting now, can we?" Although she said it with a smile, Ikkaku and Kakumau both went pale and silent at her gentle request and followed her out the door.

**_Ok, hopefully people are enjoying this. Either way, I'll keep writing it cuz I enjoy it. That being said, my goal is to get better at this, so reviews telling me what I'm doing well and what needs work would be great._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: I still don't own Bleach. Or anything else of significance, for that matter._**

**Chapter 4: Meeting and a Past Revealed**

After making most of the walk in silence between Unohana and Ikkaku, who was currently holding Kishin, Kakumau decided to try his luck with conversation again. "Captain Unohana, I don't suppose you would be willing to give me any advice about this meeting?"

She stopped walking, and turned to look at him, for once with no smile on her face, and said, "Be honest and hold nothing back. You seem like a good man, but we will know if you are lying, and if you cannot be trusted, there are those who will get the truth from you by means that I do not wish to explain. Do you understand?"

At first, Kakumau was in shock, but when he saw what appeared to be concern in her eyes, he simply bowed and said, "Thank you, Captain Unohana, I understand. I will be completely honest with you all." Once he said this, he saw her smile return to her face. Shortly thereafter, they came to a door where Unohana stopped. Looking to Ikkaku, she took Kishin from him and dismissed him. Once Ikkaku had left, Unohana knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the reply, in a voice that reminded Kakumau a bit of Kishin. The voice clearly was aged, but seemed to carry an unquestionable amount of wisdom and power in it. Unohana opened the door and led him into the room. As he looked around, he couldn't believe the level of power flowing through the room. Directly in front of him was the source of the earlier voice, an old man of incredible stature and even greater power, obviously the Captain Commander. Unohana's warning about honesty was wasted. Even without it, Kakumau couldn't conceive of attempting to trick such a man. Unohana placed Kishin at the Commander's feet and then took her place in the row of captains. Kakumau knew he should try to get a read on the other captains as well, but instead he simply tried to maintain eye contact, or at least what he thought was eye contact, with the squinting Commander.

"Child, what is your name?" came the first question from the Commander.

"I have no name, sir. I am called Kakumau Konrinzai, but that name was given me by a friend after I had already been in Soul Society for more than two decades."

"Very well, Kakumau. How did you come into possession of your zanpakuto?"

Kakumau lowered his head and closed his eyes.

'_You had to know this question was coming. Tell them the truth.'_

"Very well, but if I must tell this story I would ask that you let me complete it before asking any further questions." Receiving a nod from the Commander, he continued, "When I first arrived in Soul Society, I was lost and confused. I had even fewer memories of my time in living world than most seemed to. I was on my own in the 73rd district of Rukongai, doing odd jobs to try and earn money for food. The things I saw disgusted me. People killing each other for no reason, even children being slaughtered. I tried to numb myself to it, to pretend I didn't see it, or that it didn't bother me. Over my 25 years in the Rukongai, I had come to despise myself for my cowardice as much I hated the people who were doing these things. I started to have the same dream over and over. I would be in the courtyard of an old shogun style house, surrounded by a forest that was ablaze with a roaring fire. Every time I'd panic, looking for a way to put out the fire or escape, a samurai would come out of the house in full armor and stare at me. The first few times I had the dream, he wouldn't say anything, just shake his head at me, and then walk back into the house. It was a few weeks after I'd started having this dream that I saw something that changed my life.

-Flashback-

Kakumau is walking down a street carrying lumber for one of his odd jobs when he hears something happening down one of the alleys. There he sees a store vendor about to beat a boy to death over some bread he had stolen, nothing uncommon really. Just as he was about to turn and walk away, seemingly out of nowhere came a man no more than 5'2". He stepped in between the boy and the vendor, and took blow after blow for the boy, never retaliating. Kakumau couldn't move, he just stood there and watched. Finally, the shop keep got tired and left, and the little man fell to the ground, exhausted. Kakumau finally regained his senses and rushed over to the man and boy.

"Hey kid, you ok?" asked the strange man, with concern evident in his eyes even through the blood and bruises littering his face and body. When the kid nodded through his sobs, the man's eyes lit up and he got a big grin on his face. "Good. Run on home now." After the kid took off, the man blacked out. He awoke later, very sore, but not as bad as he expected. "Where am I?"

"At my house. After the beating you took, I couldn't just leave you in the street." The man turned to see who was speaking to him, and vaguely recognized the face he had seen just before blacking out.

"Heh, thanks for that. But I'm fine," he said with a sincere smile. When he tried to get up, however, he couldn't hide the pain, and he fell back onto the bed groaning. "Ok, so maybe a little less than fine."

"Why did you do that?"

"What? Protect the kid? Are you kidding me? How could I not?"

"Did you know him?"

"Nope, not a damn clue who he is. What's that got to do with anything?"

-End Flashback-

"After that, we talked for a long time. He told me his name was Ronin. He said he was just a wanderer who tried to help wherever he could. He made me realize that I could make things better; I didn't have to accept what they were. After he recovered, I left and started travelling with him. I got a little overzealous and started throwing myself between any two people fighting. I wanted all the violence to stop, and if I couldn't stop it, I wanted to try to make sure I was the only one who got hurt. That's when Ronin gave my name, Kakumau Konrinzai. This whole time, I kept having the same dream, but it was slightly different. The blaze in the forest had died down a little more with each passing night, until finally, the fire was completely out. That night, the samurai came out again, but this time he took off his helmet.

-Flashback to Mindscape-

"Who are you old man? And why do I keep having these dreams?"

"I am…"

"What? I can't hear you."

"It seems you are not yet ready to know my name, young one. I shall answer your questions as best as I can. I am part of you, a part of your soul. We are in your mind. I am the reason for your dreams. I have been trying to contact you. Before, you were too full of self-hatred and cowardice, but now, you have found the strength to fight, and more importantly, a reason to defend."

"What do you mean? Part of my soul?"

"You, boy, are destined to be a guardian, a protector. You have been given the power to do it, and I am that power. One day, you will find a reason why you no longer desire my power, but why you need it. On that day, you will be ready to know my name."

-End Flashback-

"True to his word, it wasn't more than a week later that I found my reason. Ronin had gotten between a fight again, but something was wrong. Someone was attacking Ronin with a dagger. I started to panic, then in my mind I heard a familiar voice guide me. I hollered Kishin Hogosha, and my sword appeared in its shikai form. I went and beat the living hell out of the men who had attacked Ronin, but I was too late. He died smiling while I knelt by his side. I lost it, and cried myself to sleep in the street. When I woke up, Kishin was by my side, but in his unreleased state. That's how I got my zanpakuto, and also how I managed to achieve shikai."

The room was full of whispers, as the captains discussed what they had just heard, specifically whether or not they believed Kakumau had truly achieved shikai. During all this, Kakumau kept his eyes locked on the now one open eye of the Captain Commander, insisting through his eyes that every word was true. Finally, the Commander stamped his staff on the ground, calling the room to silence. "You may all address any questions to Kakumau himself rather than simply whispering amongst yourselves."

"Excuse me, Kakumau?" At the kind tone of the question, Kakumau turned his head to the side to see a tall man with long white hair and a kind face seeking his attention.

Kakumau forced a smile onto his face as he responded, "Yes, Captain…?"

"Ukitake, thank you. How long ago did you achieve shikai?"

"Probably about thirty years ago."

"And why have you not come to Seireitei since then?"

"Honestly? Because I hate the idea of my sword being at someone else's discretion. I am not willing to wait for permission before helping someone who I think needs it. And on top of that, with all due respect, you guys don't do a whole lot for the people of the Rukongai. I have no real interest in the living world, seeing as I don't remember anything about it, but the Rukongai has been my home for 75 years now, and even if I don't know the people, I know there struggles. Someone has to protect them, too."

At this point, he noticed a small woman with twin braids going down behind her getting a bit upset. 'Ah crap, that last part pissed her off.'

"What do you mean we don't do much for the people of Rukongai? My division sends out patrols on a regular basis throughout the districts to find and eliminate hollows!"

"Again, Captain, I meant no disrespect. I understand it's impossible to be everywhere at all times, and I'm sure your division does an incredible job of destroying the hollows that pop up from time to time. But hollows aren't the major threat on a daily basis in outer Rukongai. It's other human souls."

She seemed to calm down a little bit at this, but was still clearly upset. Next a man with brown hair and glasses stepped forward. "Now that you are here, would you be interested in becoming a shinigami?"

"Well sir, it depends on my options. Again, I'd prefer to go back to wandering the Rukongai, but if my options are not being able to protect anyone while I sit in a cell or putting Kishin to work defending people as a shinigami, well then, I'll do what I have to do."

Now a man with a pink flowery jacket and a hat pulled down over most of his face stepped up. "Yama, how bout we see this guy's skills a bit before we make a decision?"

"Very well. Captain Kenpachi, please summon your third seat and have him meet us in the courtyard to test Kakumau."

A man with an eye patch, bells in his spiky hair, and a menacing grin stepped forward. "Heh, yeah, I'll be right back."

'Alright Kishin, ready to roll?'

'_Yes, that last fight was a bit embarrassing. Let's prove ourselves.'_

'I can't wait to wipe the smug smile off his face.'

**_Ok, time for another shameless plea for reviews. I'm not naive enough to think I've written a perfect story here. But I'm also not an experienced enough fiction writer to know how to fix it on my own. Please please please send me some reviews so that I can improve my story, and my style in general for any future stories._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry about the delay in updates. It's been getting harder and harder to find the time for writing. Also, I'm having a hard time continuing because, while I still enjoy writing it, one of my main goals with this story was to get feedback to improve my writing style so that I could do more stories as well. I've actually gotten more hits and visitors than I thought I would, but no reviews as of yet. I don't want to beg, but that's basically what I'm doing. Please give me a review, whether you like the story or think it's trash, let me know and let me know what I'm doing right/wrong._**

**_Now that that's out of the way, I still don't own Bleach. Enjoy the new chapter._**

**Chapter 5: A Battle for Redemption**

A few minutes later found Kakumau and Ikkaku facing each other in the 1st Division's training grounds while the captains all took up places around the two men, curious to see whether Kakumau's skills were really even worth training. The truth is, they all knew that unless he had some truly magnificent strength, it wouldn't be worth the energy and he'd probably just end up in the Maggot's Nest for the rest of his life. For his part, Kakumau was finally taking the opportunity to examine the captains. All of them were incredibly strong, most likely capable of taking him out without ever releasing their shikai. Some certainly stood out more than others. There was the incredibly young looking captain from the 10th Division whose presence instantly gave him chills, not of fear, but from the actual drop in temperature. The captain of the 12th Division, on the other hand, was just downright freaky. Everything from his hat, to his makeup, to his one ridiculously long finger nail made it clear to Kakumau that he was to be avoided at all costs. Then there was the humongous captain of the 7th Division, who seemed to be wearing a bucket over his head for some reason.

"Ready for another ass-whipping?" Ikkaku's voice rang out, bringing Kakumau back to reality before he could continue analyzing the rest of the captains.

"Don't be too confident just from one victory," he responded, taking up his battle stance. "After all, in battle, things can change very quickly."

With that, Kakumau charged forward, leaping over Ikkaku at the last minute in the same fashion as their first fight. This time, however, he didn't wait to land to attack, instead extending his sword during the leap, forcing Ikkaku to block the attack with his sheath. Once Kakumau landed, he went for a leg sweep which Ikkaku easily avoided by leaping into the air.

"You're a lot more aggressive this time, I'll give you that. It still won't be enough with that dull blade of yours though." Once Ikkaku said that, many of the captains were shocked to notice this wasn't just the normal taunting from the 3rd seat. No, it was actually true; Kakumau was fighting with dull sword.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. There's really something very exciting about it though. Seeing the look on someone's face when they realize, far too late, that they shouldn't have underestimated me," came Kakumau's response. With a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye, "After all, you haven't realized the truth yet. You probably won't until you're unconscious. Hell, even then you'll probably be in denial. We'll both know the truth, though. The only reason you beat me last time," Kakumau extended his left hand, palm out towards Ikkaku, "is because I let you!" As the reiatsu began to form in his palm, Ikkaku's eyes widened in recognition. 'You're kidding me! This bastard knows kido?' "Way of Destruction 31: Shot of Red Fire." Ikkaku overcame his shock just in time to leap out of the way, only to find that Kakumau was already waiting for him, with Kishin coming down in an overhand strike. Ikkaku barely managed to block, but then he wasn't expecting the kick to his chest that followed, sending him quite a few feet backwards. The injuries were minor, nothing but a few bruised ribs. Maybe one cracked, at the absolute worst. His pride, however, was another matter. 'No way in hell am I letting this bastard make me look stupid in front of Captain Zaraki. Let's kick things up a notch.'

"Alright, enough kidding around. Bring out your shikai; let's give the people a real show."

"Come on, Ikkaku. This is just a friendly spar so the captains can evaluate me. Do we really have to go all out?"

"What the hell? Are you scared or just lazy?"

"I already told you, I hate violence. I don't want to escalate things unless I have to."

"Well guess what, dumbass: You have to! How else are they supposed to examine your skills?"

"Well, guess you got me there. Save them all, Kishin Hogosha!" Now all the captains were anxiously waiting to see this strange wanderer's shikai, but much like Ikkaku, most were tremendously disappointed. The notable exception being one Retsu Unohana, who was mostly just intrigued to see someone with no real training keeping up with a 3rd seat from the battle specialist 11th Division, all while using a sword that makes it almost impossible to cut your opponent.

"What a waste! No wonder this guy didn't want to use shikai," said a disgusted Kenpachi. "What kind of pathetic shinigami wields a jutte?"

"With all due respect, Captain Kenpachi, I'd recommend you watch how I use it before you go writing me off completely."

"Heh, like it matters! Grow, Houzukimaru!" Once his blade released, Ikkaku took this opportunity to go on the offensive. Using his apparently random pattern of slashes and stabs, Ikkaku gained the upper-hand, preventing Kakumau from ever mounting much of an offensive. Intending to end the battle, Ikkaku put his full force into a downward slash, aiming for Kakumau's right shoulder, only to impact the earth, Kakumau having apparently vanished. Just then, Ikkaku felt the cold steel cylinder of the jutte against his throat, and a foot placed into his back. Rolling backwards, Kakumau launched Ikkaku into the air. Knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge now, he once again raised his hand, "Way of Destruction 31: Shot of Red Fire!" This time, Kakumau put quite a bit more reiatsu into the shot, and fired a large blast at Ikkaku. Ikkaku, being the experienced fighter he is, turned himself around and blocked the attack using Houzukimaru. When he reached the ground, Ikkaku landed on his feet, only briefly, before launching himself at Kakumau with another slash. This time, all Kakumau could do was deflect it to the side. His eyes went wide in shock and pain when he felt the blade slice his left shoulder to the bone. 'Damn it! I forgot about that.'

"Come on! Don't tell me you forgot he could split already!" As Yamamoto was preparing to end the spar, he was shocked, as were the other captains, to hear Kakumau chuckle.

"Guess so. Damn it, that's embarrassing. Tell ya what; I'm just about used up for the day. What do you say you come at me with all you got one last time, and we call it a match? Sound good?"

"Why the hell not? You've made this fight a lot more interesting than our last one, so sure, we can make this next exchange winner takes all."

"Thanks. To show my gratitude, I'll go for broke too."

With that said, both fighters smiled as Ikkaku jumped back towards the wall of the training grounds, and launched himself full tilt thru the air at Kakumau, this time using Houzukimaru as a lance, intending to pierce straight through Kakumau's other shoulder. "Torubatsu!" As he held up his jutte, Houzukimaru separated. When Kakumau blocked the blade, Ikkaku quickly swung back his separated staff, launching the pommel at his chin like an uppercut. Having seen this trick once before, Kakumau knew it was coming and managed to lean his head back, just avoiding the blow, and quickly caught in the catch of his jutte. Kakumau released the pommel, but charged in at Ikkaku, yelling "Isshiwomukuiru!" while making a rising slash. Ikkaku used Houzukimaru to absorb much of the impact, but as a result, his blade was knocked out of his hand. The last thought that went through his head before Kishin's hilt was brought with full force into his sternum was, 'I guess the bastard was holding back last time.'

A stunned silence settled over the captains. Most of them expected Ikkaku to manhandle the newcomer. After all, Ikkaku was not your average 3rd seat. His reiatsu and sword skills were both easily that of a vice-captain. They had figured that Kakumau might make things interesting, but surviving the fight would have thoroughly impressed most of them. Kakumau turned to face Yamamoto, but rather than relieved or excited, the emotion in those silver eyes almost looked like sadness. "Well then captains, please don't wake me until you've made your decision." With that, Kakumau's eyes rolled back in his head, the sword dropped from his hand, and he fell forward. Just before his face hit the cement, a hand grabbed the back of his bloodied vest as the faint sound of bells jingled in the air. While he couldn't be certain, Kakumau thought he heard a voice that sounded like Kenpachi say, "Not bad."

-Later that day in another captain's meeting-

"Captain Unohana, please update us on the status of both patients."

"3rd Seat Madarame Ikkaku is awake and stable. His ribs were broken and both lungs punctured, but we were able to prevent significant blood pooling. He should be able to leave the 4th Division in a week, though he should refrain from vigorous training for at least a month. Kakumau Konrinzai is currently stable, but in a coma. He suffered significant blood loss from the slice to his shoulder, which was only made worse by his continued battle. We have begun the transfusion of fluids and he should awaken within the next couple of days. I do not have a timetable for him to be functional yet as we know neither what type of duties he will be undertaking nor how his body will respond to the treatments."

"Understood. That taken care of, what do we do with the boy? He is clearly far too skilled to be sent to the academy, and yet he lacks the formal training to be ready for any of the seats which his skill set merits."

"Might I make a suggestion, Captain Commander?"

"Go ahead, Captain Ukitake."

"Why not place him in a division as a lower seated officer? He can then be trained for a higher seat while still putting his skills to work right away."

"Very well. What division shall he be placed in? The 1st, 2nd, 7th, 11th, and 12th are out as each requires skills which he clearly lacks. The 13th, currently lacking a lieutenant, has insufficient qualified seats to serve as trainers."

"I already have one subordinate who I must babysit, so please remove the 10th from consideration as well."

"So noted, Captain Hitsugaya."

"The 6th has no seated positions to be filled."

"Nor does the 9th."

"Very well, that still leaves the 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 8th Divisions. Do any wish to claim the boy?"

"I would like to offer the 5th seat in the 5th Division, Captain Commander. With him apparently having taught himself kido, and since his zanpakuto is primarily defensive, the help which Vice-captain Hinamori can offer in that area should prove invaluable."

"Do any object to Captain Aizen's claim? Very well then, after he has recovered, Kakumau Konrinzai shall begin serving as the 5th seat in the 5th Division. With that settled, we still must decide on a shinigami to send to the living world to patrol the area known as Karakura."

**_A/N 2: Last time I'll ask, I promise. Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey everyone. First things first, sorry for the delay in updates. The story will probably be updated a bit less frequently for a while. Between finals, Christmas, and the fact that I'm still mapping out what exactly I want to happen in the next few chapters bringing us into the Soul Society Arc, it'll take me longer than it has been to get everything put together._**

**_In the good news department, major thanks to Tsebe Uchiha for the reviews. I tried to put your suggestions into play here, specifying who is speaking and trying to be more descriptive._**

**_Final thing before we get into our new chapter: Bleach still doesn't belong to me._**

**Chapter 6: Time to Adjust**

As Kakumau slowly began to open his eyes, he couldn't help but notice the vaguely familiar white ceiling that was over his head. "You gotta be kidding me. Two days I've been in Seireitei, and two mornings waking up in a hospital. One of these days, I'll have to figure out what it's like to wake up in a normal bed."

"While I certainly am not opposed to your company, I must admit that it would be nice to know you can go a day without requiring my treatment."

Recognizing the voice, Kakumau, turned his head towards the door, and said with a big grin, "Thank you, Captain Unohana. I hope to see that day as well." His smile shrank, though it didn't leave his face entirely, when he saw the Captain Commander and another captain, one with brown hair and glasses, standing beside Captain Unohana. "I assume this means my fate has been decided?"

"Indeed it has. Kakumau Konrinzai, you will serve as the 5th seat in Captain Aizen's 5th Division," replied the Captain Commander.

His smile now replaced with a look of shock and confusion, Kakumau could not contain his thoughts. "I am honored that you think me worthy of such a position. However, I am…well, confused. With my lack of knowledge about the workings of Seireitei, the divisions, and fighting hollows, isn't the 5th seat a bit high?"

At this point, the other captain, he could only assume it was his new captain, Captain Aizen, stepped forward with a smile. "Not at all. The fact of the matter is that your lack of knowledge and your currently untrained fighting style are the only things that kept you from being made at least a third seat, if not a vice-captain in another division. Madarame Ikkaku is the strongest 3rd seat in the 13 divisions, and you beat him. 5th seat is not too high a seat for you. It may well be too low, in fact."

After suppressing his desire to sigh, Kakumau forced another small smile to his face. "Very well then. I look forward to working with you, Captain. When do I start?"

"You will take the next couple of days to continue healing, and then Captain Aizen will begin your training," spoke the Commander.

"Understood, sir. I will make sure you do not regret offering me this opportunity."

At this, Aizen smiled and said, "I have no doubts of that whatsoever," and left with the Commander and Captain Unohana. With the room now empty, Kakumau decided it was about time he and Kishin discussed their situation.

After closing his eyes for a few seconds, he opened them again, finding himself in the familiar courtyard that was his mindscape. There, leaning against one of the many trees, sat the old samurai. "Well Kishin, what do you think?"

Shaking his head with a hint of a smirk on his face, Kishin responded, "You know better than that, boy. It is your wisdom which must grow first. I will help you fill in any blanks I can, but only after I have heard your thoughts on the matter."

"Ok then. Let's start with survival assessment. Any of the 13 captains could kill me before I would have an opportunity to draw my sword. I don't have a solid feel for their strengths at this point, having never seen them in action. Hell, I haven't even had a chance to differentiate most of their reiatsu yet. It is clear, however, that the Captain Commander did not gain that title simply by virtue of seniority. It felt as though he could most likely crush any two other captains in a fight, and that is with him clearly holding back his reiatsu…"

"Yes, but as were all the others," chimed in a nodding Kishin.

Kakumau nodded thoughtfully, absentmindedly running his hand through his brown hair. "That is true. That actually brings me to my own captain, Captain Aizen. Based on the feel of his reiatsu, while he is certainly powerful, it would seem as though he is far beneath the other captains in terms of strength."

Raising one of his wizened white eyebrows, Kishin asked, "Seems? You sound unconvinced."

Kakumau turned his head to hold eye contact with Kishin, his silver eyes holding a mixture of anxiety and confusion. "You could say that. His confidence does not match his power. He carries himself as though nobody could challenge him, and yet he didn't seem arrogant or smug. I'm more inclined to believe he is a mid- or high level captain with more control than any of the others. This brings me to the two things that bother me. I mean, I can't really put my finger on it, but what motivation does he have for hiding his strength like that around friends and an obvious non-threat like me? Even if the power he were showing were all he possessed, on our best day he might break a sweat. " Kakumau paused to collect his thoughts before continuing. "More than that, though, were his eyes. They were distant and empty, like the entire time he was here, his mind was actually years away. I know it shouldn't bother me so much, but, for lack of a better term, it gave me the creeps."

Kishin nodded, never breaking the eye contact, "Yes, the man is an illusion. While I have no idea his plans or motives, I think you should be wary of your new captain. On the other hand, it does seem that he will be able to help us considerably in our growth." Kinshin's face changed from his look of concern to a small, proud smile as he continued, "Your perception has improved greatly. You accurately gauged the captains. While you may indeed be capable of a great deal already, you are many, many years removed from being a real threat to anyone of captain class. Even more impressive, you managed to get a good read on one such captain in spite of an obvious attempt to hide as much as possible from you. Well done. Now rest, we'll have plenty of time to talk after you've recovered."

Kakumau simply nodded before drifting off to sleep. While he still had no idea what he'd gotten himself into, he was confident that opportunities for rest would be few and far between.

Two days later found Kakumau signing the last of his paperwork to leave the hospital when he was approached by a small shinigami with her hair pulled back into a bun on the back of her head. Her eyes were friendly, but a bit nervous. Her uniform was essentially standard, though Kakumau noticed an arm band on her arm. Once he was done with the paperwork and preparing to leave, he was surprised to see the young woman approaching him tentatively, like she had a question but was afraid to ask. Kakumau put on his best smile to try and put her at ease. "Hello, miss. Can I help you with something?" he asked, with nothing but kindness in his voice.

Noticing his relaxed attitude, she relaxed as well. "I'm sorry to be rude, but you wouldn't happen to be Kakumau Konrinzai, would you?"

Maintaining his same smile, he bowed slightly. "At your service. I never thought I'd have a fan club. And so soon into my stay, no less!" he returned with amusement evident in his voice and a wink, which he intended to signal the joke, though it was received somewhat…ehem, differently.

"What!?!?!? I am not part of anybody's fan club! I am Hinamori Momo, vice-captain of Captain Aizen's 5th Division!" she screamed with a slight tinge of red coming to her face while pointing to the badge on her arm, which Kakumau finally noticed did indeed state her position.

His smile turned sheepish, and his eyes held an almost child-like innocence that calmed her down quite a bit. "My sincerest apologies, Vice-Captain Hinamori," he said while bowing. "I certainly meant no disrespect. It was a poor attempt at humor."

Having been sufficiently pacified, Hinamori finally realized that this whole drama had indeed played out in the lobby of the 4th Division, and they had managed to draw quite the audience. Her face once again turning red, though out of embarrassment rather than anger this time, she quickly accepted Kakumau's apology, and even more quickly led him out of the building. As they walked, they settled into silence. Kakumau seemed oblivious to the awkwardness of the earlier situation, but Hinamori was keenly aware of it. Once they had walked long enough that she had regained her composure, she decided it was time to break the ice a bit with her division's new 5th seat. "5th Seat Konrinzai, I apologize for overreacting earlier. I thought you were mocking me." Once she had finished, she stopped walking and turned to look at her new charge. To her shock, he simply smiled at her. It wasn't the smile that shocked her, however. No, it was his eyes. They were a stunning silver color, but in spite of their metallic hue, there was nothing cold about them. In fact, everything about the man radiated a warm safety. His eyes, his smile, even the completely relaxed stance he was standing in, all of them screamed of someone who had never known battle or loss. In spite of being physically much more adult than her good friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, he seemed every bit the child.

"Vice-captain Hinamori, please, do not apologize," he said before bowing again. "I am the one who was in the wrong. You were clearly sent by Captain Aizen to help me, and I responded disrespectfully. Even without having known you were a vice-captain, it was stupid of me. However, if I may risk poor manners again with a question?"

It was at this point that he finally looked up from his bow while maintaining his low posture, his eyes showing an honest and innocent curiosity. Hinamori found that, looking into those eyes, she felt that she was peering into the depths of him. It was a new and terrifying experience for her. After all, everyone puts up walls on certain parts of themselves. Even Toshiro wouldn't let allow her such transparency, and they had known each other for almost their entire time in Soul Society. In awe of his willingness to make himself so open, she could only nod, with her own eyes showing a mix of confusion and curiosity as to what his next question could be.

"Well, with all due respect, Vice-captain, why are you the one picking me up? I figured I'd be lucky to have a seated officer show me to the barracks."

At this point, all apprehension and hesitation instantly left Hinamori's face, replaced with a smirk and twinkle in her eye that, while Kakumau couldn't quite place it, made him uncomfortable. "Oh, well, you see, I'm not taking you to the barracks," she said, noticing the sudden change in Kakumau's expression from curiosity to anxiety bordering on fear. "Captain Aizen has asked me to oversee your training. We're going to spar so I can see where your abilities stand currently. The other seated officers will be watching as well."  
Kakumau's head and shoulders both drooped at this news. "Do we have to?"

Momo was shocked. Was he scared she'd embarrass him? Or was it something worse? "Don't tell me. You're underestimating me too. I'm so tired of people constantly assuming that I'm weak!"

"My apologies, Vice-captain. It seems once again I haven't made myself clear," Kakumau said with an apologetic tone that brought her eyes back to his, where she was surprised again at how clearly she could see his sincerity. "My question had nothing to do with your strength. In spite of your control, I can still sense your reiatsu, and it's formidable. If we do fight, you'll probably defeat me. But that isn't my concern either. Honestly, I just hate fighting. Especially since you aren't threatening anyone, I hate fighting without reason. "

Struggling yet again to regain her composure, Hinamori found herself wondering yet again if this man was truly capable of being a warrior. She trusted Aizen's eye for talent, but still, this naïve pacifist didn't seem to have the fighting spirit that the life of a shinigami required. "Look, Konrinzai, I can appreciate what you're saying, but this fight isn't just for entertainment. For one thing, I need a chance to get a real grasp of your current skills so I know what training we should pursue. As for the other officers, it's natural that many of them will be resentful of your position as 5th seat at first. The best way to deal with that is for you to demonstrate what makes you worthy of the position. If you put up a good fight against me, it will make your life in the division much easier much sooner."

"Alright then, Vice-captain," came his obviously disheartened voice. "If those are the orders, I'll carry them out. Please, lead the way."

A few minutes later found them in one of the 5th Division's training grounds, swords drawn with the entire 5th Division, minus one Captain Aizen, eagerly waiting to see just what the new guy was made of. Prior to getting things started, Kakumau took a few moments to discuss strategy with Kishin.

'What are you thinking, Kishin?' _'Well, she clearly didn't achieve her position by overwhelming force. This will be a very different fight than Ikkaku. My guess is she will use a combination of quick strikes with her zanpakuto and a heavy dose of kido.'_ 'I kinda figured that, old man. I meant should I go all out or hold a little back again?' _'You know how this works. Give me your reasons first, only then will I give you my advice.'_ 'Yeah, ok. I don't want to show everything you can do yet, seeing as I still don't know who I can and can't trust around here. Especially since I don't trust Aizen, it would be stupid to show all the cards in my hand to all of his subordinates like this. On the other hand, if I hold back too much, there is a really good chance of me waking up in the 4th again tomorrow.' _'Exactly right. Let's take it slow. No matter what, we won't use anything other than the abilities put on display for the captains, but other than that, play it by ear. Make a good showing, but remember, we don't have to win this fight to accomplish our goals. You might want to get ready, though. It looks like we're taking too long.'_

Having heard this, Kakumau shook his head to see a clearly frustrated vice-captain charging at him. Fortunately he reacted just in time to block her strike, but now she had him on the defensive and wasn't letting up. "You can't afford to space out right before a battle!" she said in between a series of quick jabs and thrusts, forcing Kakumau to continue blocking and, for the time being at least, abandon any thoughts of an attack.

In order to break her attacks, he knew he would have to do something very risky. Kakumau blocked another thrust, intentionally putting himself off balance to try and bait Hinamori into overextending her next strike. Fortunately, she did just that. Unfortunately, she was quicker than he expected, and rather than escaping unharmed, he moved just quickly enough to create a space between them, but at the cost of a long, shallow cut across the width of his chest. The damage to himself was minimal, but he knew it was the beginning of the end for his beloved white jacket. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I was gonna have to replace this thing with my new uniform," he said with the faintest hint of sadness mixed with his smile. "Mind if I take the initiative on round 2?"

Hinamori simply smirked and nodded her consent before her eyes widened involuntarily. She barely got her zanpakuto up in time to block his attack, but he was continuing to push, as if to drive her through the ground. What really shocked her was the change in his eyes. Gone was naïve and innocent look she had seen all the other times. In its place was a cold, piercing, metallic look. Was this really even the same person?

**_Ok, end of chapter 6. Next chapter we'll really get to the heart of the spar, probably do a little time-skip and see where things go._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**My apologies for the delay in this chapter. It's truly ridiculous, I know. Those who waited patiently, thanks. Those who got tired of waiting, thanks for giving me another chance.**_

_**In spite of the delay, I still don't own Bleach.**_

**Chapter 7: The Test, The Training, and The Change**

"Mind if I take the initiative on round 2?" Hinamori simply smirked and nodded her consent before her eyes widened involuntarily. She barely got her zanpakuto up in time to block his attack, but he was continuing to push, as if intending to drive her through the ground. What really shocked her was the change in his eyes. Gone was the naïve and innocent look she had seen all the other times. In its place was a cold, piercing, metallic look. Was this really even the same person?

When she recovered from the shock of this change, she remembered that all her subordinates were watching this match, and she'd be damned if she'd let the new guy show her up. "Bakudo 1: Sai!" Kakumau's arms were instantly bound behind his back. She knew, however, that it wouldn't hold him for long, so she took the opportunity to leap backwards, creating distance between the two of them, hoping to give her the opportunity to make use of her Kido spells. She also took the opportunity to examine his blade more closely, noticing for the first time that it appeared to be a blade with no edge. She decided to save her questions for later, choosing to focus instead on preparing to resume the match.

Just as she had expected, he quickly broke free. What she hadn't expected, on the other hand, was his chuckle. "Hah, man I'm dumb. I got so into the battle itself that I spaced out all my observations from before."

Not sure what exactly was going on, Hinamori kept up her guard, but still asked, "What observations? From when?"

Kakumau, while shaking his head with a self-depreciating smirk, filled her in. "Well, when I was 'spaced out' before you charged me, my zanpakuto and I were discussing what kind of battle we should expect. I could tell you weren't the same kind of fighter as Ikkaku. I was guessing that, while he relied on brute strength and sword skills, you'd probably be more defensive and agile, using kido as your main attack while the sword was mostly self-defense." Hearing his explanation, and realizing how accurate he was, and based on so little information, Hinamori couldn't keep her eyes from widening slightly. "Of course, recognizing that is totally worthless if I go charging in like a bone-head anyway. Well then, let's try this again."

Rather than give him time to implement his new strategy, Hinamori began peppering him with some of the more mild Hado, like Byakurai and Shakkaho, all of which he managed to narrowly dodge with well timed flips and dives. That was fine with Hinamori, though, since he was forced to retreat. _'It's great that I'm keeping him at this distance, but at this rate, while he can't get me, I'm no closer to beating him either. If a 5__th__ seat with no formal training fights me to a draw, my credibility will be shot.'_ With that, she decided to kick it up a notch. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

As the more powerful flame shot his way, Kakumau jumped out of the blasts path, only to find Hinamori had used shunpo to appear above him before firing Shakkaho at him. He couldn't react in time, and wound up getting blasted into the ground. He slowly climbed his way out of the dust, coughing out, "Crap…that hurt. Vice-captain, you clearly have me outmatched. I guess I should have asked before we started, but am I allowed to use my shikai in our spar?"

This, of course, set all the lower seats and unseated officers whispering, knowing that it was impossible for someone with no training to have a shikai. They were silenced rather quickly when their vice-captain responded, "I was wondering why you were holding back." They all turned to see her looking rather exasperated at their new officer. "I told you this spar was to evaluate your skills as well as prove yourself to the other officers. How did you plan to do that without showing something as important as your shikai?"

Kakumau could only scratch his cheek sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry. Sometimes I don't really think things through. Oh well, better late than never, right? Save them all, Kishin Hogosha!" Once his sword had transformed, he saw a familiar expression of shock on his vice-captain and heard the snickers from the other officers. _'This kind of getting old for you too, old man?'_

'_Pride is a dangerous thing, Kakumau,'_ chided Kishin's voice inside his head. _'If your opponent underestimates you, that advantage more than outweighs your petty frustration over the perceived slight. Besides, not everyone assumes difference means weakness.'_

Confused by that last statement, Kakumau looked across the field to his opponent. Much to his shock, rather than relieved or confident, Hinamori instead seemed to be cautiously examining Kishin. Kakumau couldn't help himself, and in spite of the battle, shot Hinamori a genuine smile before settling back in for a fight.

For Hinamori's part, she was having her own internal battle. _'A jutte? Ok, clearly a defensive weapon. This also seems to fit with his lack of a blade on most of his unreleased form. It's dangerous to attack recklessly, seeing as a defensive zanpakuto will most likely be at its best in counters. On the other hand, if I'm right, then he won't be initiating attacks either, which will make this battle and evaluation worthless. Perhaps I should start with some distance attacks until I can get a feel for his abilities.' _"Hado 4: Byakurai!" She was only slightly shocked when, instead of dodging the attack, Kakumau brought up his jutte for the block.

Still smiling, Kakumau called out, "Torubatsu!" Then, he had to resist the strong urge to laugh, both at the expression on Hinamori's face and the stunned silence that took over the formerly snide comments from the spectators as her spell literally vanished as it made contact with Kishin. Pointing the tip of Kishin back at Hinamori, Kakumau put the second part of Kishin's abilities on display. "Isshiwomukuiru!" firing the same pale fire back at her, only much larger and faster.

In her shock, Hinamori nearly took the full force of the attack, but fortunately snapped back to attention in time to lift her own zanpakuto to take some of the attack as she was blasted back towards the wall. Her reflex had saved her from most of the damage, but she was still winded and may have a couple of cracked ribs. "Very impressive, Kakumau. Your sword is truly unique, and I look forward to helping you bring out its full potential." Kakumau's eyes widened at the praise, nearly causing him to drop his guard. "However, now, I'll end our match. Snap, Tobiume!"

Now it was Kakumau's turn to be stunned. _'Kishin, am I insane, or is her zanpakuto a jutte?'_

'_Not exactly,'_ came the calm response. _'Her blade can function as one, but look closely, her prongs are also bladed. She is still entirely capable of cutting with her blade.'_

'_So it is.'_ "Truly amazing," Kakumau nearly whispered. "So this is the power of a vice-captain. I have a long way to go. Very well, Vice-Captain Hinamori. Let's do it!" No sooner had the words left his mouth than Hinamori had swung the now named Tobiume at him, launching a large fireball, followed by another, and then another. Realizing he couldn't block all three, he instead opted to dodge. What he hadn't counted on, however, were the explosions that came with them. The consecutive concussive forces blasted him backwards into the wall at incredible speed. The damage was minimal, but because his head slammed into the wall, he found it difficult to regain his feet, and was forced to use Kishin as a crutch. As he stood, he became aware that the remnants of his white coat had fallen from him, revealing a tremendous series of scars all over his torso, the most pronounced being an inch thick running from beneath his left collar bone across his chest to beneath his ribs on the right side. When he finally lifted his head, he found Hinamori in front of him, Tobiume in position to deal what would certainly be a finishing blow were she to take it.

Hinamori, with her head angled down slightly, almost whispered, "Do you give?"

Kakumau couldn't hide his shock at her voice, but answered simply, "Yes, Vice-Captain. I yield." At this, the spectators ended their shocked silence, cheering their vice-captain for her victory, and their new 5th seat for his incredible display. Hinamori, without lifting her head, simply turned to leave, signaling for Kakumau to follow her away from the crowd. The two continued to walk in an uncomfortable silence, Kakumau trying desperately to understand Hinamori's apparent disappointment. _'Did I really do that badly? I know I lost, but considering she's the second strongest in the division, I think I performed pretty well.'_ After what seemed like the longest walk of his life, an odd sentiment considering his previous life of wandering the Rukongai for days at a time, they reached the 5th Squad's barracks. It wasn't until she had led Kakumau to his room that she finally lifted her eyes to face him. Kakumau was stunned to see her eyes red and the hint of slight tear streaks on her cheeks. "Vice-captain? Are you alright? Do we need to get you to the 4th division?"

Were it not for the obviously genuine concern in his voice, Hinamori might have thought he was mocking her. Instead, she managed a small smile and shook her head. "No, Kakumau. I'm fine. However," as quickly as it came, the smile vanished and she bowed before Kakumau, making his jaw nearly hit the floor in shock, "I must beg your forgiveness."

In his shocked state, he nevertheless managed to form his question clearly and intelligently. "Huh?"

"Kakumau," Hinamori continued unfazed, "I underestimated you horribly. I assumed, because you seemed so carefree and relaxed earlier, that you were just a green rookie who had lucked into his zanpakuto with no knowledge of the reality of battle." Kakumau's face began to soften as he realized, yet again, that his jacket was gone leaving his scarred body plainly visible. "Please, I beg you, I…"

But that was as far as she got before Kakumau, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, interrupted her. "Vice-captain, you have no need to apologize." At this, Hinamori's head shot up, prepared to argue before his sad smile stopped her in her tracks. "I act that way on purpose. In spite of the fact that my innocence was lost many battles ago, I would never forgive myself if I allowed the battles and the bloodshed to kill my humanity. These scars are all proof that I have lived life the way I wanted to, so I feel no shame for them. I hid them only for the comfort of others. So, rather than forgive you, I'd like to thank you."

Now it was Hinamori's turn to be stunned. "For what?"

Chuckling, he replied, "A few things. First, for helping to train me. I'm not such a fool as to believe that you have no other responsibilities which could use your attention, and yet you are taking the time to train me, and have not complained or looked down on me for it. Secondly, for respecting Kishin. It has been a long time since anyway actually took his released form seriously, so for that respect, I thank you. And finally," he continued, Hinamori still in shock, "thank you for playing along with my innocence." At this, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head and continued, "So…how'd I do?"

Something about the question, perhaps it was the childish way he seemed to be seeking approval, or perhaps it was his ability to switch topics, and seemingly personalities, but Hinamori couldn't help herself. She began to laugh. Kakumau was stunned, and slightly worried about the sanity of his vice-captain until she calmed herself and answered. "I'm sorry, I was so worried about apologizing, I nearly forgot about your evaluation. You did very well, it is clear you need more training, both with swordplay and kido, because your technique is very rough. In spite of that, you show a great deal of promise, and your zanpakuto's ability is very unique and will be an incredible asset as we continue. Welcome to the 5th squad, Kakumau! Tomorrow, we start training, and it will be the toughest thing you've ever done."

Hinamori was certainly true to her word. She worked Kakumau harder than he had even thought possible over the next two years. The results, however, spoke for themselves. Five days a week were dedicated to his fighting. In the mornings, he would spar for 4 hours with either Ikkaku or Hinamori, forcing him to develop techniques for fighting their opposite styles. After a 30 minute break for lunch, he would then spend 3 hours in the afternoon practicing his kido under Hinamori's watchful eye. His knack for kido bordered on prodigy. He rarely needed more than one afternoon to master a spell to the point that he no longer needed the incantation, so Hinamori began to help him work on combining different spells. After having dinner with the 5th division, he would then spend an hour in meditation with his zanpakuto to continue learning how to better utilize Kishin from the aged samurai himself. His other two days were hardly vacations. They were dedicated to learning how to handle his responsibilities as a seated officer, the history of Soul Society, hollows, the state of the living world, and any other information that either Hinamori or Captain Aizen felt he should know.

While he hadn't had much opportunity to interact with other divisions, things were going very well for him in the 5th. He and Hinamori had become close friends, as hours upon hours of training together will often do. She had grown used to his easygoing personality, and he had learned what jokes she would find funny and which were always a bad idea. Like Captain Aizen, for example. No matter what the context, any slight, perceived or real, against the Captain would be met with an intense glare, and most likely an even more intense beat down in training the next day. Much to Kakumau's confusion, Captain Aizen seemed to keep his distance. He was pleasant enough when the two would meet, but interactions were always brief, and Aizen never seemed to seek him out. Not that Kakumau minded. No, in fact he was relieved. His feelings for the Captain hadn't changed since their first meeting in the 4th division. If anything, he was even more wary of his Captain due to the fanatical devotion of his subordinates. It wasn't like they were just impressed by him, or even that they admired him. No, it was more like worship. Reason and questions played no part in their faith, and yet Aizen seemed to feel little more than a polite appreciation for them on his part.

All of which contributed to his shock at having been summoned by Captain Aizen himself. Trepidation aside, Kakumau knew better than to keep a Captain waiting and so raced thru the barracks to his office. After knocking and being called in, he entered and greeted Aizen from one knee, with his head down and fist on the ground, "You summoned me, Captain Aizen?"

"Yes, Kakumau. Please, stand up." Kakumau obediently stood and looked at his Captain, seeing the trademark smile that never seemed to quite reach his eyes. "I believe I told you that such formal greetings were unnecessary. Don't worry, I appreciate the respect, but I'd hoped you would view our division as your home, not simply your workplace."

"Captain Aizen, that was never my intent. I love this division. It is the only home I've known since I began wandering." He bowed low before continuing. "Forgive me, Captain. I had never intended my respect to seem aloof."

"All is forgiven, Kakumau." After Kakumau looked up, Aizen continued. "However, it may be that this division is simply not the place which best fits you." Seeing Kakumau preparing to respond, the Captain merely raised his hand, signaling for him to wait while Aizen continued, "This is no indictment of your character, or your skills. Both of which, for what it's worth, have exceeded my expectations for you. I mentioned the idea of a transfer to a few of my fellow captains, as well as providing them a copy of Hinamori's reports on your training and progress, and there is a great deal of interest. Before I inform you of your options, I would like to know if there are any divisions which especially appeal to you."

Kakumau was doubly stunned. Not only was he told he'd be leaving the only home he'd known, and almost everyone he'd come to know, but also that multiple captains had expressed interest in having him join their squads. As the shock wore off, he began to think aloud about some of his options. "Well, sir, I suppose that with my skills in kido, the 9th division would seem to be a good fit. Although, if I'm honest, I suppose my preference in battle is to avoid conflict, which would suggest that the 4th division might be a better fit." Kakumau continued to think in silence, still struggling with the revelations, before finally looking at his captain again. "Captain Aizen, you are the only captain to have seen me in action, not counting my spar with Ikkaku when I first arrived, and you are also the only one to know me as anything other than a wanderer who happened to get his zanpakuto. I would greatly appreciate your input, sir."

At this, Kakumau could have sworn he saw a brief hint of surprise in the man's eyes before his smile returned to his face. "Interesting. Both divisions you have mentioned also asked to have you placed in their division. The 9th division's captain, Tosen, has offered you a lateral move to his 5th seat, while Captain Unohana believes you ready for the responsibility of being her 3rd seat-" Kakumau's eyes widened dramatically at that information. The idea of being promoted to a 3rd seat was almost too much to handle. It became even tougher to keep himself upright when Aizen continued, "and so do I. I would strongly recommend, both for your personality and your career, that you take Captain Unohana's generous offer."

Swallowing one last time, Kakumau bowed again to his, now former, captain. "Thank you, sir. I will. When does the transfer become official?"

"The paperwork required should be filled out in less than a week. For now, though," Aizen continued, "I'd strongly recommend you let Hinamori know the news. As she has been responsible for your training, I doubt she'd take it well were she to hear the news through rumors."

Kakumau visibly paled. "Yes, thank you again, Captain. If that is all, I'll take my leave." Receiving a slight nod from Aizen, he left to find Hinamori to tell her, what he hoped would be, the happy news.

Hinamori, for her part, was overseeing the training of some of the lower seated officers, giving some correction and advice. This was her favorite part of her job. Sure, the respect that came with her position was nice, it was something she'd always wanted. That, though, paled in comparison to the joy of helping someone else get stronger. This, of course, brought her mind back to her best pupil, and close friend, Kakumau. Over the two years of training, the two had talked quite a bit about their lives in the Rukongai, and Hinamori had come to appreciate Kakumau's light-hearted approach, seeing it for the coping mechanism it was. In all honesty, she might be his superior officer, but she couldn't help but admire the man. In fact, other than Captain Aizen, there was nobody she admired more, and other than Toshiro and Rangiku, there was probably nobody she was closer to. It was a little frightening, actually, how quickly she had come to depend on him.

She was suddenly broken from her thoughts as the man she'd been thinking of came sprinting around the corner, breathing heavily. When he noticed her surprised expression, he scratched the back of his head, smiled and gasped out, "Hey…Hinamori…do you…"

Mercifully, she held up her hand telling him to stop. "Kakumau, catch your breath, then try again. Also, please remember that lower seats are here."

Looking past her, he realized his mistake, slowed his breathing, bowed and began again. "My apologies, Vice-captain. I see you are busy, and I don't mean to interrupt, but I have something fairly important that I want to discuss with you."

Hinamori was confused, and unable to keep the quizzical look off her face, but still answered him. "Very well, we're pretty much done here anyway. Shall we take a walk?" The two began to walk around the barracks, making small talk, before Hinamori had had enough. "Kakumau, just tell me, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sighing, he turned to face her and got started. "Vice-captain, Captain Aizen has suggested that I transfer out of the 5th division. Within the next week, I'll be made the 3rd seat of the 4th division."

Hinamori's face conveyed her obvious shock, which he had expected, but what caught him off guard was what looked to be the beginning of tears in her eyes. She quickly schooled her features into a smile, but the damp eyes wouldn't go away. "Congratulations, Kakumau. That's wonderful for you!"

"Thank you, Vice-captain, but, well, it's difficult for me to be excited about it." Seeing her confused expression, he decided to continue. "I respect Captain Unohana, but since I got to Soul Society, the only people I've spent real time with are in this division. Since I never went to the academy, I don't know anyone else. But most importantly…" he paused, not sure how to phrase this, but finally continued, though he first averted his eyes from her, "Well, I don't want to leave you, Hinamori. You're my best friend, and also the main reason I've been able to get so much stronger. If you're not there, I don't know what good I'll be. I mean…"

That was all he was able to get out before he was stunned into silence as Hinamori hugged him. At first, she was softly sobbing into his shirt, and he wasn't sure what to do, so he just returned the hug. Eventually, she calmed down enough to speak. "Kakumau, I'm going to miss you too. You're one of my best friends, but it's not like we'll never see each other. But you can't doubt yourself. That is an insult to Ikkaku and I who trained you, and the captains like Captain Aizen and Captain Unohana who believe in your talent. Besides," as she broke the hug, wiped her eyes, and showed him a huge smile, "at this rate it won't be long until you're a vice-captain with me!" The two shared a good laugh and looked forward to enjoying what time they had left together, both feeling much more confident about what was to come.


End file.
